


Ancestral love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It isn't weird at all.





	Ancestral love

Our tale starts in the home of Marvolo Gaunt who is being visited by the ghost of his ancestor Gormlaith, who just so happens to also be his lover.

Marvolo said, "Life isn't quite the way it was when you were alive, Gorm."

Gormlaith sighed. "That's mighty sad, that is. When I was alive, things were simpler, Marv."

Marvolo responded, "I would've liked to be alive when you were, we could've dated properly. Not like we are now."

Gormlaith replied, "We are dating properly."

Marvolo stated, "I meant like dating when we were both alive."

Gormlaith grinned. "What does it matter whether we're both alive or not? I love you and that's all that really matters."

Marvolo smiled. "You know what? You're absolutely right. I do love you and that is all that really matters."

Gormlaith chuckled. "Thought you'd come around eventually."


End file.
